User talk:Halosandbagels
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the F BIG MAC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaosfission (Talk) 20:25, May 1, 2012 I love you for putting up the moves and stuff... Thank you thank you thank you thank you... Care for a hug??? :D IWearHatsIndoors 13:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I shall find this sentiant sky and give them my blessings then! AND HUGZZZZz So, how are you liking thins relitively small game thing? Just curious :D IWearHatsIndoors 13:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aaah. God damnint. Now I need to play ponymon. I don't remember when I played it last.. but I need to build an awessome tem and that is all! I'll do some planned work on the wiki... later... (I still need to move discords mouth over a bit in the bottom left hand corner... I LOVE MY WORK ETHIC) IWearHatsIndoors 13:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohai, I just did you some arts, hopefully, I'll get around to doing everyone that has their OC up. Hopefully I can do them all in the same lineless art style. I'm glad you like it ;3 Feel free to ask for more art anytime you want. I really hope this tilda thing works. Sentient Sky 16:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) URM Urm Urm I have no idea what you can specifically do, but I'm happy that you can do it! Woot! Oh, LETS CELEBRATE THE EqD POST! DRINKS ON ME! IWearHatsIndoors 13:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Naaw! Thank you, you big sweety! -cuddles and affection- I would LOVE some help! but where do I start... How do I... Do... Things... so I can Tumblr? Yeah, that was the first question I could think of... Urm... Lets start with, I want to customise it a bit and make it look... Well, better. What size picture should I use for the background? Nice drawing of your OC BTW, Looking awesome! IWearHatsIndoors 12:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty! I've found a theme which looks pretty cool, but now I have to get a background to make it less plain... YAY! More photoshop guessing! Any important tumblr things I need to know, or is it pretty simple? IWearHatsIndoors 14:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) hoho, trying to catch me on the rank? Amalvi 02:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) nah, i actually don't care about the ranking, I think is there to add competivity and make us want to add more and more to the page each day Amalvi 03:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) blargenflargensnassle / spazz Oh my goodness, thanks so much for showing me this! I'll go get some when I have access to the car Thank you thank you thank you. Sentient Sky 04:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I went to sleep around about then, and I've only just woke up... but glad youve fixed it! :D IWearHatsIndoors 08:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I actually wrote the script for it...I couldn't get the ideas out of my head without putting them to paper...I hate you...not really...but that one is gonna feature Derpy...for reasons that fit the punch line LordFireStorm 04:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm that message you sent to Sky...Derpy is delivering the punch line...you know...cause she's a mail pony...I'm using every meaning of that word in one comic LordFireStorm 05:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm like i said...the only way to get it out of my head was to put it on paper...and now that I have a full script written out...I might as well make it... LordFireStorm 05:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC)LordFireStorm Hey sweets, sorry I haven't talked much, I've kind of been busy with my tumblr since the pony prom's been happening :3 I've also downloaded the technic pack for minecraft and I've been fart arsing around on that. How've you been? Sentient Sky 09:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome, The pony prom has it's own blog on tumblr so you could see who else went and interact with them too, even if they aren't your date. Yeah, everyone seems to be getting along really well, even if we do tend to poke each other a bit (like with the Amalvi & Hats gay drawings) Sentient Sky 11:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh god, where are those posts? It flooded my dash now it's under all my Korra @.@ It's actually got a pretty simply addess http://ponyprom.tumblr.com/ Sentient Sky 13:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I did actually see it and just totally forgot to reply. Thanks for reminding me though, I should probably reply to the message now. I downloaded Skype and you can find me as sentient.sky (surprise surprise!) Sentient Sky 14:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the happy birthday wishes! Since your a nintendo man, I think you'd enjoy this, I got a Goomba hat (one of the pom pom ones) from my brother for my birthday. I'm back so I should be active again around the place. Sentient Sky 08:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) THE HEAD IS BACKWARDS LordFireStorm 06:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Thrackerzoid I swear...you are the weirdest Pony I have ever known. And we both know Hats! LordFireStorm (talk) 06:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC)